


Jeongcheol                Oneshots

by serenityvoid



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bromance, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityvoid/pseuds/serenityvoid
Summary: As titled, simply a collection of my Jeongcheol oneshot drabbles and whatnot. Will range from a variety of genres, stay tuned babes.





	1. Intro

I write maybe every 69 years but please subscribe, leave kudos if you will, comment and all that good stuff. I appreciate feedback soso much plus who knows it could prompt me to write faster and more often ;) 


	2. All Focus On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheolieee~
> 
> Pay attention to me.
> 
> Your work can wait.
> 
> I can't.

The mid-autumn day felt both humid and long. To top it off, 6 excessively tiring hours of practicing choreography for their upcoming comeback. The 13 members of Seventeen trudged out of the green-walled practice room, their muscles aching and their breathing heavy, anxious to finally have some free time to relax at their own leisure. Hoshi, Jun, and Minghao decided to go out and see a movie that had just released the previous day in theaters, dragging Woozi from his studio and forcing him to accompany them, stating that he's been working too hard lately to which the young producer couldn't argue. DK and Seungkwan retired to their room to reherse their lines for an MC role they were asked to take the following day. Vernon and Dino whooped with excitement as they told the others they were going out for ramen and arcade after to which Seungcheol added, "You guys better be good or next time I'm sending Joshua to babysit you two." Vernon rolled his eyes and yelled "Peace out, homies!" with a big grin before slamming the door. Wonwoo and Mingyu said that they were going to continue practing because "Mingyu hadn't been able to get a move down while I (Wonwoo) ace it everytime." a few of the members, specifically the oldest, rolled their eyes without a word, knowing very well that they weren't going to be doing choreography. Joshua pulled on a face mask and cap before saying, "I think I'll take a walk around town and give my mom a call, I've gotten 11 missed calls from her in the past week and I'm scared she'll show up any minute now and beat me if I don't get back to her."

The dorm was dead quiet after all the members departed leaving Seungcheol alone.

He took a quick shower, pulling on only grey sweatpants after, and threw himself onto his bed to work on the last lines of a rap piece he'd been writing for their next album. Shortly, he heard the bathroom door out in the hallway creak and without looking up from his notebook remembered that Jeonghan hadn't made any plans. He heard the shower start and the younger male's melodious voice echoing off the walls as he sang, what Seungcheol believed, f(x)'s Luna's "Free Somebody." Seungcheol tapped his pen on his chin to the rhythm of Jeonghan's singing as if in some sort of trance and before he knew it he heard the water shut off and the ruffling of the shower curtain. Fuck. Seungcheol had zoned out of reality and had been concentrating so intently upon the other's singing that he didn't realize when about 15 minutes passed. He quickly pretended to be writing as the longer haired male walked into the room which they shared with nothing on except a striped towel thrown lazily over his shoulder and started picking through a pile of laundry in the basket by his bed. Seungcheol hardened under the mere sight of him out of the corner of his eye, and cursed himself for only wearing his thin sweatpants. He didn't know why he reacted like this, it's not like it's the first time he'd seen him naked, hell, the times were countless honestly. Maybe it was just his natural reaction to Jeonghan. The Jeonghan Effect. Seungcheol shifted his position, laying on his stomach to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. 

Almost instantly, he felt his mattress dip and a body over his as Jeonghan, now clothed in a plain white t-shirt that belonged to the other and black boxers, drawled lazily while peering over the older's shoulder, "Are you really working stiiiiill?" He put so much emphasis on the last word that Seungcheol thought it best to just ignore the question knowing very well where it was leading either way. "Seungcheolieee. Pay attention to me. Your work can wait. I can't. We haven't had time alone together in so long because of schedules and now is the perfect chance," he continued whining sexily into the other's ear." He could feel Jeonghan's hard member pressing into the nape of his back and his freshly showered hair dripping onto the underside of his neck; the feeling was enough to jack off at. Seungcheol cleared his throat casually, "Jeonghan..I need to finish this piece," simply moving out from under the lighter male effortlessly and slumping against his pillowed headboard with a make shift look of concentration in the papers resting in his hands. Jeonghan pouted childishly from the edge of the bed. "You should have gone with Vernon and Dino if you're so bored," Seungcheol said, dramatically crossing out a couple words, "Yeah, and be fighting for my life between them as they argue over who got further in PacMan, how fun" the other replied sarcastically, "maybe I'll just join Wonwoo and Mingyu," he snickered at his own inappropriate joke while massaging his boyfriend's feet through the blanket. But the infamously called "angel" wasn't giving up yet. His hands quickly moved up the older's covered legs and grabbed his hardened crotch through the sheets causing Seungcheol to buck his hips at the sudden contact, sending Jeonghan falling to the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. 

"Jeonghan, for fucks-" Seungcheol started annoyed, looking down at the giggling boy but his words caught in his throat as he stared down at his beautiful boyfriend; his eyes were creased in the usual way when he laughed, his smiling mouth opened widely, his shirt which Seungcheol realized belonged to him was thrown halfway up his stomach revealing the younger's milky skin underneath. He eventually opened his eyes which were teary from laughter and gazed back at the figure above him, "I love you Cheollie," he said innocently, wiping the happy tears from his eyes. Without anymore question, Seungcheol descended down, his bottom half still on the bed while his arms, on either side of his boyfriend, carried his weight as he planted a kiss on the younger's smile. Jeonghan awed at his boyfriends strong build, their chests only inches away, and pulled him down on top of him in a heat of passionate kisses. Their tongues collided- the other's saliva weighing down on the muscle, their mouths devouring eachother hungrily. Jeonghan tastes subtlety of chocolate and raspberries. Seungcheol moves down to his neck which smelled like the coconut butter body wash he used, and began sucking on the soft skin causing it's owner to moan out quietly, he quickly pulled "his" shirt off the longer haired boy and sucked more roughly on his exposed shoulder along with a rough bite, his usual trademark, which forced Jeonghan to always cover his upper body completely in fear that the other members or even worse, the managers notice the dark purple hickeys planted erratically across his pale skin. Jeonghan had a thing for biting and his boyfriend knew it which is why even during practices when he thought no one was watching he'd unexpectedly come up behind him and leave a hard bite on his shoulder through his T-shirt. By now, they both knew eachother's darkest kinks and success was pleasuring them every time.

Jeonghan caught his breathe in between the older's sucking, "Fuck me, Choi Seungcheol" he said firmly while gripping the older's waistbanded sweats as if asking for permission. Seungcheol didn't need any more unnecessary words and guided Jeonghan's hands in pulling down his sweats and threw them across the room. His dick sprung out and rubbed against the younger's hot stomach, leaving a trail of precum across it as the other's shorts came off as well leaving both males completely naked and turned on. "You'll have all my attention from here on out," Seungcheol went straight between the younger's thighs, his eyes full of lust for his lover's goods, immediately eliciting shallow moans from the younger boy's half opened mouth as the older's tongue swirled around Jeonghan's hard cock, already tasting the precum forming at it's slit. He pumped him and swallowed his length as he moved his tongue around in patterns causing Jeonghan to moan out wildly, fucking his boyfriend's face and clawing at his back as his body seizured from the pleasure, "Cheol-" without finishing his attempted warning he came into the male's mouth, the older boy swallowing the bitter juices before pulling away and wiping at the remainder that had leaked onto his chin. Jeonghan collapsed at his side, his chest heaving a little, before the older grabbed his hand and threw him playfully onto his bed, his neglected notebook falling down the crack against the wall no longer wanted. "Ass up, now" the older commanded as Jeonghan obeyed, resting his face on the sheets and spreading his legs so that Seungcheol had full access to him. It was a perfect picture, Seungcheol's idea of true art. Angel my ass, the older thought thoroughly admiring the image in front of him, this boy is no angel but they all started somewhere right. 

"Seungcheol please, now..now please.." Jeonghan whimpered beggingly into the sheets as his hands went to his dick, Seungcheol slapped his hand away, "Patience, baby" he said reaching into his nightstand drawer and popping the cap off the bottle of lube and applying a generous amount to his dick before sticking three fingers without warning into the younger who screamed at the sudden stretch. Seungcheol worked at his hole a bit before placing his tip at Jeonghan's entrance, whispering into the other's ear, his voice both low and sexy from arousal, "Your're going to pay for distracting me from my work." Jeonghan bit his lip excitedly, peering casually over his shoulder with a certain mischievous glint in his dark eyes, "Fuck me daddy," he replied nonchalantly, before pulling his older boyfriend towards him in a sloppy half-attempted kiss ending with nipping at the other's jaw like a little lovesick puppy before Seungcheol thrusted into him with full force causing the younger's breathe to hitch in his throat at the sudden penetration, "Fuck, Seungcheol!!," he screamed out, immediately seeing a haze of dancing colors, his head spinning with the sudden sensation in his lower stomach. Seungcheol's cock moved in and out of him in quick paced thrusts, "Just doing what you said, baby," the other replied between rigged breathes as the younger laid his burning cheek on the cool sheets, Seungcheol continuing to thrust ruthlessly into him, the old wooden framed bed creaking with the rhythm, a series of "oohs-ahhs," "fucks," and the other other's name escaping from their gaping mouths as they both neared their orgasm. The older's cock curved into the longer haired boy perfectly hitting his prostate everytime, like it had memorized the cavern it had grown so accustomed to exploring. He felt Jeonghan's hole tighten around his size, "Cheol.. i'm..gon..na..cumm," the younger said between airy breathes, his eyes rolling back, as his cock twitched wildly for the second time that night before sending his hot juices across both his stomach and the black sheets below him in thin white ribbons. The vein on the underside of Seungcheol's cock which he had grown to know so vividly after all their times together, became more prominent as Seungcheol cummed inside the boy with a loud grunt, his liquid coating the younger's walls, filling him to the brim. He rode out their orgasms, the strong scent of sex floating in the warm air of the room they shared with Jihoon and Mingyu, not even caring at this point if either came back unexpectedly. 

Seungcheol eventually pulled out, head down, the hairs on it wild, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, his cock now soft and Jeonghan's hole red and sore with the stretch, still dripping with the older's cum. Jeonghan lay there in a mess of both bodies' sweat and juices, his ass still in the air, and his arms limp at his sides as he released his tight grip on the soiled sheets. "Come here, baby," Seungcheol said, gently turning him onto his side facing him, noticing the obvious pain the other was experiencing from their activity. He retrieved a warm washcloth he had gotten as Jeonghan had been laying there in a daze still recovering from his orgasm. The younger felt the warm fabric wiping away the stickiness from his stomach, half wishing it was the other's tongue but knowing quite well that they'd both had enough for the night. Seungcheol lifted his boyfriend's leg gently, and cleaned him out, catching the remainder of his cum that dribbled out of Jeonghan's hole onto his thigh, the fabric making careful movements across the skin.

The longer haired boy lay there now both sore from their activity and in a state of complete and utter bliss as his lover cleaned him up. Seungcheol left soft butterfly kisses across his boyfriend's exposed body; thighs, lean torso, nipples, neck, an action which felt almost healing to the other, until he was face to face with the smaller male again, "Was I too rough?" he asked, gently kissing Jeonghan's closed eyes while pushing lost strands of hair both damp from his shower and sweat, behind his ear. "A little," he croaked without opening his eyes, a small smile replacing the clenched jaw he wore before, "but I deserved it.. Besides I like being your work." With starry eyes and sure hands he pulled his boyfriend flat against him, their legs tangled together, their manhood pressed warmly against eachother, and their lips locked in soft, endless, kisses as they both slipped from paradise into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My smut is so damn cringy I'm so sorry I'll work on it


	3. Boom Boom In the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The endless road called you.
> 
> I'll run quickly and hug you as tightly as I can.
> 
> Full of stopless passions.

Where was he?

The old wooden cuckoo clock in the dining hall chirped it's usual annoying ditty as it struck 4am, rain continuing to patter lightly on the window of Seungcheol's dorm room, dimly illuminated by the lamp post down the street. Why Seokmin had insisted they purchase that clock while passing through a small antique shop during their 1st Asia Tour was above the leader's understanding but it didn't matter anyways because he'd been awake, wide eyed and restless nearly all night. His body was both tense and frustrated due to a lack of Vitamin J-eonghan, the younger boy had been out the whole day, busy with an MC role out of town and had returned late when the members had already drifted off to sleep, including Seungcheol whose eye's had miraculously shut for maybe a good 10 minutes. The raven haired boy sat up and peered at the bed which belonged to his boyfriend, realizing that it was in fact still empty, "What the hell," he said aloud without thinking as the sudden audible soft snores of his other two room mates prompted him to stay quiet as he made his way out into the hall, lightly stepping to avoid the creaks that escaped the old panels. He noticed the bathroom door shut, light peeking through the cracks on all four sides, quiet humming meeting his ears. Seungcheol could recognize that voice from anywhere and slowly turns the knob. He must have sneaked in not wanting to wake anyone.  

Sure enough, Jeonghan stood there in the shower stall, his frail body slick from the running water, his eyes shut peacefully as he ran his thin hands through his freshly cut hair, still as beautiful as the angelic long locks he wore for the past years, continuing to hum the familiar tune as Seungcheol took his opportunity. He quickly pulled his sweats and shirt off, his dick already standing tall, fortunately he hadn't even bothered to wear boxers tonight due to his moments of pleasuring himself alone in bed beforehand. He stepped swiftly behind the boy under the steaming water without making a single sound, audibly finishing the line he was humming, "say oh my god, ohmygod" the raspy voice whispered into the younger's ear who jumped a lil as a hand grabbed his ass, giving it a quick pinch, before kisses started attacking his neck. Jeonghan immediately recognizes the large, thick, fingered hands and soft plump lips of his boyfriend and peers over his shoulder, letting himself fall back against the older's body sensually, "Hey, why aren't you asleep." Kisses continued down his spine, warm water flowing down on both bodies. "I was waiting for you, we never finished where we left off the previous night," the older answered into his skin. The previous night, they had been watching a movie, a thriller, the other members' eyes glued intently upon the moving screen while the older couple lay making out on the spare mattress in the corner, unseen, their lips glued to eachother. That is until the TV's power line suddenly failed forcing the hidden couple to quickly untangle from eachother before anyone noticed. 

"I crave you, Yoon Jeonghan," Seungcheol whispered into the nape of Jeonghan's back, running hands down his sides and rubbing small circles in between his delicate ribs. Despite the hot water and the steam enveloped room, Jeonghan shivered under his boyfriend's touch and realized how much he'd missed him during the busy day, "And I, you." Wherever Seungcheol went with every lingering caress of his hands or lips, the younger could feel the worries of the day, one by one, being lifted from his tired shoulders. Seungcheol's mouth eventually left his skin, the other immediately missing the contact before he felt him gently grab hold of his wrist which was resting at his side and spin him around, ballerina style, flush against him, their faces only inches apart, their heavy breathing becoming one patterned system. A good amount of water from the tub had splashed out onto the tiled floor due to the sudden movement, "you're making a mess," Seungcheol blamed his boyfriend with a short laugh, his eyes not leaving the other's before pinning the younger against the cool wall of the shower and pressing a hot open mouthed kiss to his boyfriend's red lips. The owner allowed him access, Seungcheol's tongue grazed the small pearly whites inside before finding it's partner which twinned his fight for dominance. 

Jeonghan moaned into the kiss, his body tense from the sudden change in temperature, his entire back was now flat against the farthest wall from the shower head. The feelings were extreme, Seungcheol's burning lips all over his face and neck on one side of his being and icy slabs of glazed porcelain pressed against the other. With every passionate kiss, the younger inched farther and further down the wall, Seungcheol swiftly following him, never breaking the kiss. Jeonghan gasped out of surprise, warmth suddenly hitting his backside, as his ass went below the water resting on the bottom of the half filled tub, his hands now disappearing into the raven hair to steady himself. Seungcheol perched down between his boyfriend's open thighs, his own thigh pressing against Jeonghan's hardened cock which stood so erect that it's tip proudly peeked out from the bubbled water, a bead of precum forming at it's slit. Seungcheol ran his tongue along the younger's well defined jawline, stopping to press a chaste kiss at the nub of his chin, Jeonghan curving his neck so as to give his boyfriend full access to any patch of his skin that he desired. The water emitting from the shower head was getting warmer with every movement from either male as if it, itself, was one of the aroused bodies finding more and more pleasure with every given second, as it poured it's scalding hot trickles down Seungcheol's arching back. 

The younger mumbles something incoherent, thoroughly aroused to the point of daze and slurred words (could also be due to the fact that he'd only slept maybe 45 minutes that entire night while on the bus home) but the older knew exactly what he's after as he spots his hand failingly trying to grab at his throbbing cock and push it towards his own lustful hole, Seungcheol's slick member slipping from his grasp. Jeonghan surrenders, resting his head against the other's chest, "Seungcheol please, as exhausted as I already am, this is all I want and need, you." Jeonghan's sugar coated dirty talk during sex always brought Seungcheol over the edge and begging for more, Cheol grabbed a bottle of shampoo on the edge of the tub and poured out a glob onto his hand and rubs the severely lavender scented concoction all over his dick, about to also coat and stretch his boyfriend's puckered hole who protested, hands quickly dismissing the action with a couple waves before resting on either side of his older boyfriend's waist, "N-no the soapy water is enough, really I'm fine" practically bringing himself onto the dick that finally follows suit and enters him halfway. Seungcheol gives his boyfriend a hot second to adjust to his size but Jeonghan was not having any of that tonight, "For fucks sake Cheol, just c'mon!," he said thrusting himself down so that the older's entire length filled him, wincing, the younger suppressed the whimpers that fought to escape his lips by biting his tongue. 

Physically, they were weak at the moment, both suffering from a lack of sleep in these early morning hours, but the way their bodies moved perfectly in sync and rhythm against each other could have fooled anyone. Jeonghan rocked his hips with each thrust of the other, his ass starting to burn with friction between the rugged tub floor, Seungcheol's knees experiencing the same pain. The excessive erotic sounds and movements coming from both males reverberated against the thin walls of the bathroom, the shower only acting as somewhat of a fair mask for their activity. With a low "mmm" from the older, Jeonghan felt a new warmth fill him before slamming his head against the back wall and cumming himself, his juices falling in little streams within the ocean beneath. By now, the water now rested right below Jeonghan's neck, rippling over his collarbones, as he collapsed against the back of the tub, his boyfriend falling atop him. Seungcheol kicked the faucet with his foot, shutting off the shower head's flow to avoid both swallowing the murky water and flooding the bathroom, shifting his position so that the smaller male lay in his arms instead. They were both oblivious to the sun which had risen sending it's soft pink-orange rays across the small room, making the drops and puddles of water spilled arbitrarily across the tiled floor shine in brilliant colors. 

The couple just laid there, silently and tiredly tracing and whispering words into the other's wet skin, a delirious laugh leaving either mouth every once in a while before a frantic knock sounded at the door startling the two back into reality, "SEUNGCHEOL, JEONGHAN, 11 OTHERS STILL HAVE TO SHOWER BEFORE THE FANSIGNING IN LESS THAN AN HOUR," none other than Boo Seungkwan's annoyingly high pitched voice bellowed through the door; through all the dorm walls, down all the streets in town, followed by a soft but serious mumble from another, Joshua it sounded like, Boo adding "-HYUNGS," to his previous sentence. Seungcheol quickly pulled himself out of the younger and pulls on his worn pajamas over his dripping wet body and shakes his head over the sink like a wet dog before exiting the bathroom with Jeonghan, who was trying but failing to hide the mischievous grin playing at his mouth, following close behind his elder, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. 

Chan emerged from his room, hair sticking up everywhere as if he'd returned to Mansae era, joining Joshua and Seungkwan standing idly outside the bathroom speechless. Rubbing at his sleepy eyes, "Was there like an earthquake..or something..or maybe it was a dream..I don't know... because..I could have..sworn..the walls were shaking..," the maknae said in between huge yawns. Immediately without thinking, Jeonghan's shrill laugh shot out hysterically, his boyfriend's hand quickly covering his mouth before pulling him into their room and shutting the door with a grin stretching across his own dimpled cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back when seventeen just came back in november with boom boom just fyi


	4. Tree Topper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in december just fyi. purely fluff because I felt weird writing a smutty christmas fic to be fucking honest lol
> 
> happy valentine's day (or carat's day 

"Haul her in!!!" Seungkwan bellowed through his cupped hands creating a make shift megaphone, sitting comfortably on his lazy ass as Mingyu, Jun, Seokmin, and Woozi carried in the biggest fucking christmas tree ever, the smallest of the three at the base of the pine, practically dangling off the ground. Minghao sprinted past the crowd to direct the trunk into the stand, nearly suffocating under the abundant heavy branches until the 13ft tree stood wide and tall in the corner of their practice dorm. "I.am.so.done." Woozi muttered grumpily while wiping at the smeared sap on his jeans before disappearing into the recliner in the opposite side of the room with his phone and headphones at hand. Seungcheol pushed over bins, bins, and more bins filled with decorations- lights of every color, ornaments of every shape, tinsel, popcorn strings made by the maknae line, ribbon, you name it. "Knock yourself out, kids," the leader said in a very dad-like way lost in awe at the large brightly colored bulbs that Hoshi was already endeavoring to wrap strategically around the tree with Seokmin who was about as much help as a cat with a ball of yarn in this situation. He was needless to say creating an unnecessary tangled mess with the strands and slapping at Hoshi who was half trying to untangle him and point at him in hysterical laughter, "Just-..OHMYGOD YOU'RE RIDICULOUS..Hold still," the older of the two started, his smiling eyes creased in their 10:10 formation. Both boys ended up in wheezing giggles on the floor. 

From the hallway, leaning quietly against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, stood an unnoticed Jeonghan gazing adoringly at Seungcheol. His boyfriend was honestly the cutest leader ever especially when he tried so hard to come off as tough but deep down inside he was the softest most adorable cuddly teddy bear. His selcas were further proof of this with those scrunchy baby faces he made so often that could make anyone's heart scream. Seungcheol smiled and laughed like a little kid on Christmas morning as messy blond haired Mingyu emerged from a bin with a huge red bow on his head, "I'm the best gift ever!",  side-eying Wonwoo hoping to catch his attention but the older boy was immersed in the big novel sitting in his lap off in the land of Harry Potter fighting dementors and nose-less villains, that Vernon had lent him. Seungcheol's ceaseless grin grew across his face as he looked over at Vernon and Chan hanging their popcorn chains together while attempting to rap Christmas carols, a very jealous Boo giving the maknae the death glare. Jeonghan bit his lip trying to fight the smile playing at his mouth. It was an entirely useless effort though. His smile was even brighter than Cheol's as his happiness increased with seeing the other's. Although the leader's eyes were indeed very tired looking (comeback promotions were still ongoing), faint dark circles still surrounding the dark thickly lashed orbs, they shined brilliantly. Jeonghan hadn't seen him so at ease in a long time, the holidays were a beautiful time of the year, indeed. He got fluttery butterflies in his stomach just from the sweetness that emitted from the scene with his boyfriend in front of him watching the members, their kids as they both called them, lovingly. As if on cue, in contrast a foul smell suddenly filled the air, the fire alarm going off instantly as smoke came flowing into the room from the kitchen where Jeonghan had been before, "SHIT. MY COOKIES" the sleek haired man rushed out, Seungcheol's head twisted just in time to see the younger male rush off into the shadows, his pink apron ties trailing behind him. He thought Jeonghan had been sleeping this entire time, snuggled up all warmly in his bed, mouth opened slightly like always, his breathes sounding in his usual tiny short "hoo's" as he dreamt peacefully. Whenever someone asked where Jeonghan was and no one had a confident answer they all just assumed he was huddled under blankets especially during these cold winter days but not today apparently. 

A few moments later, Jeonghan emerged from the dark hallway once again, this time carrying a tray. The smaller male pouted stupidly, his cheeks flushed from either or both the commotion or embarrassment "Aigoo..I made them especially for you, Cheollie, your favorite..but..," he paused before hesitantly revealing the burnt gingerbread men which peered back at Seungcheol with pitifully dark sunken in eyes, "I RUINED THEM," he whined, thrusting the pan into his boyfriend's outstretched hands. He hid his red cheeks behind his long delicate fingered hands, thoroughly frustrated being himself. The thing was that Jeonghan was the proclaimed "mom of the group," he was practically perfect in every single way and even he knew it. So the fact that he could never seem to succeed in anything that involved working with food in a kitchen, besides taste testing, always left him stressed. Seungcheol looked back at his boyfriend, taking in his full beauty; from the small white clip that was trying it's very best to hold back the owner's frizzed bangs, to the completely soiled pink apron with the words "Kiss the cook" still visibly stitched across the front, to his flour dusted and batter splattered shorts. He was a mess honestly but he was Seungcheol's, mess and all, failed cookies and all. 

He placed the sad cookies off on a bin and leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the younger's creased forehead, the taste of sweet ginger meeting his lips. How the hell did he manage to get batter on his forehead? He moved down across his gingered cheeks as well and brought the kiss to the exposed pair of lips, between Jeonghan's hands. Jeonghan could taste the sweetness still lingering on the older's tongue and delved into the kiss, relishing in the plump lips attached to his own. He slowly removed his hands from his face and brought them down to rest on Seungcheol's waist as the other's large hands cupped his face and brought them, if possible, even closer than before, remnants of Jeonghan's cookie attempts washing away into eachother's saliva. Seungcheol broke the kiss ever so slightly to whisper lowly with a smile against the younger's mouth, "Your baking has never tasted so good," continuing to kiss him hungrily, Jeonghan slapped his ass and giggled into the other's mouth, before breaking the short lived make out session and pushing him into the nearest sofa. 

Seungcheol licked his lips and looked up at Jeonghan who in turn had climbed on top of him, not caring about the several pairs of rolling eyes whose attention they had caught, the kids were far used to their ways by now. The smile slid off Seungcheol's lips, as he feels all the air go out of his lungs, Jeonghan's ethereal beauty hitting him like a punch to the stomach as he catches the younger's dark sparkling eyes looking directly into his. Jeonghan leans down, "I'm so lucky to love you, Seungcheol," and presses his lips against the other's jawline, running kisses down to his lips, his kisses strong but somehow gentle at the same time, slow and sweet, making the other want more; a swipe of his tongue here, a wet lust filled kiss there, no patch of skin of such a beautiful being should be unadorned had always been Seuncheol's words to him. Jeonghan moans softly as he feels Seungcheol's hand sure and strong running up his thigh as he attacks his milky neck with open-mouthed kisses. Jeonghan lets his eyes close, his heart beating erratically, slightly dizzy almost, feeling the rush from the other's kisses. It's like a drug, he just wants more. More and more and more, burn him out and leave him dead, it doesn't matter. All he wants is Seungcheol. He feels the older twist his head, running a hand farther up his thigh until it rested below his ass, kneeding the rounded cheek. Jeonghan gasps sharply, his voice choked, "Seungcheol-" the leader cuts him off, his hand twisting a lock of Jeonghan's short hair around his finger, sounding almost amused, "That's right, say my name..." Jeonghan feels a shiver run across his skin as Seungcheol kisses him again, this time on his lips, harder than before, no reservations, he feels his hands run up even farther, his fingers hooked in the waist of Jeonghan's shorts. Jeonghan feels the tension behind his touch and knows he's about to pull them off when suddenly a loud crash sounds beside them. S.coups freezes, zoning back into reality, glancing back at Jeonghan who had jumped like scared puppy. 

"I'M SO SORRY HYUNG," Mingyu sulked while gathering the broken pieces of an angel tree topper, Joshua's family's very own, which the group had used every Christmas since predebut. Mingyu, again. Joshua casually laughed it off, half hugging the clumsy boy, not wanting to cause him any more guilt that he was already feeling, "Hey, it's fine..It was an accident. Plus, I broke that thing when I was like 7 and my dad was able to fix it..So it's all good, man!" he smiled reassuringly at Mingyu who quickly returned to his happy disposition with a beaming smile in return. Someone coughed dramatically, "Well not to be Johnny rain cloud or anything but like NOW WE CAN'T PUT THE TREE TOPPER UP AND IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE," Seungkwan announced with way more distress than the situation deserved. On a whim without even thinking, Seungcheol swooped Jeonghan off the couch onto his shoulders in pickyback position and strolled forwards, the younger thoroughly questioning his boyfriend's actions with furrowed brows, "What-" Seungcheol cut him off again, "OUR TREE TOPPER, OUR ONE AND ONLY 1004 ANGEL OF ALL ANGELS, YOON JEONGHAN." The two of them were now standing behind the tree, Jeonghan's head peaking out from the top, a ridiculous expression plastered across his face which plainly had, "what the actual fuck," written all over it. Silence washed over the 13 boys. The practice room never quieter. "What the funk, hyung," Jun finally admitted out loud, looking over at the other members before all of them burst out in laughs, "PERFECT"s, and words of approval. "Well, have fun standing there all night," evil little Lee Jihoon snickered from his seat before leaving the room, followed by the 10 other boys who laughed even harder at his statement.

"Did you just fucking volunteer me as a tree topper," Jeonghan said gripping his boyfriend's broad shoulders tightly as he slid down off his back with a thump of his bare feet on the floor.

"Well, it was the first thing that I thought of because you're an angel. It's the thought that counts, gosh, cut me some slack," the other replied, faking a hurt expression and facing Jeonghan.

"Yes, okay sure BUT A TREE TOPPER." He was never going to let him live that one down. Ever.

"Hey, at least we get a room to ourselves tonight for once," the older admitted with a wink.

"This was all part of your plan wasn't it?"

"Mhmm."

"Then I top tonight," slender fingers interlacing in the messy raven headed hair of Choi Seungcheol.

"Hell, since when do you top?," he questioned in a sexy whisper in the other's ear.

"Since my very own boyfriend deemed me as a tree TOPper, dumbass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to make a sequel to this but never got around to it rip

**Author's Note:**

> also on aff's under the same name btw~


End file.
